ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M1: Mafia Game 1 - Day 3
Votes PapillonReel votes to move directly to night with no lynch. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=668876&postcount=347 spineshark accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=668898&postcount=349 Umby seconds accusation of Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=669060&postcount=360 Vote to lynch Loki *Brickroad votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=669123&postcount=364 *PapillonReel ABSTAINS http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=669128&postcount=365 *spineshark votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=669133&postcount=366 *Rai votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=669138&postcount=367 *Shinji-Fox votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=669144&postcount=368 *PapillonReel votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=669147&postcount=369 *Emcee Escher votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=669154&postcount=370 *kaisel votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=669158&postcount=371 *Loki votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=669194&postcount=373 *Merus votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=669209&postcount=374 *Ruik votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=669289&postcount=378 *Lucas votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=669456&postcount=389 *Phantoon votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=669495&postcount=390 *Comb Stranger votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=665469&postcount=225 *Guesty votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=665477&postcount=226 *Epithet votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=665513&postcount=237 *Umby votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=665580&postcount=244 *Merus votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=665615&postcount=245 *spineshark votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=665812&postcount=258 LOKI CLEARED Loki accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=669519&postcount=394 Brickroad votes to move directly to night with no lynch http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=669971&postcount=406 Vote to move directly to night with no lynch *PapillonReel votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=669982&postcount=408 *Rai votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=670005&postcount=410 *spineshark votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=670010&postcount=411 *Emcee Escher votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=670013&postcount=412 *Merus votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=670016&postcount=414 *Paul le Fou votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=670141&postcount=426 *vaterite votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=670149&postcount=427 *kaisel votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=670213&postcount=428 *Ruik votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=670328&postcount=434 *Guesty votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=670406&postcount=435 *Loki votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=670427&postcount=436 *Lucas votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=670462&postcount=437 *Warg votes AYE [http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=670569&postcount=438 Final Vote Count (Move directly to night with no lynch) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=670693&postcount=439 AYE (12, 12 required) Brickroad PapillonReel Rai spineshark Emcee Escher Phantoon Paul le Fou kaisel Ruik Loki Lucas Warg NAY (3, 12 required) Merus vaterite Guesty Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=667765&postcount=267 The Mafia, that night, decided to take a more direct approach than they did yesterday. Scaring someone literally to death certainly has its appeal, but there are other times when they just wanted to see some blood, and tonight they were going to get just that. They approached the door to Comb Stranger's house and knocked. "Pizza delivery!" one of them shouted. Comb Stranger reflected for a moment that he hadn't actually ordered any pizza, but then decided that he'd accept it anyway. He'd just graduated from college (majoring in partying), and though he was already a bit hazy on the specifics of his course material, he remembered that you never, ever turn down pizza. He opened the door and opened his mouth to ask what was on it, but never got a chance. The present Mafia whipped out their tommy guns and mowed him down. Then, for good measure, they walked away and fired an RPG at the house; within an hour or two, it will have burned to the ground, destroying all the evidence. They departed, satisfied with their work. But then... In a blinding flash of light, an Angel flew down and hastily pulled Comb Stranger's recumbent body out of the doorway, dragging it far enough away from the blaze so as not to be in any danger. He looked down at the mangled, bullet-ridden mess below him, and sighed. "Well, at least they somehow missed the heart. I think I can fix this, but why is it that I always have to do the messy jobs...." Comb Stranger's body began to glow, and less than a minute later he was standing upright, wondering what exactly happened. There was something about a pizza, and a bright flash of light, and... now here he was in front of the flaming remains of his house. Elsewhere in town, all was quiet. Well, besides PapillonReel standing in the town square screaming defiance at the night, but even he ended up getting bored when nothing happened after a few hours, so he went home. End of Day N/A Notable Events PapillonReel reveals as Angel. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=668465&postcount=312 Category:Phases